Hero
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: -Songfic- While Yuffie waits for Yazoo for their little "Reunion", she listens to a song that sort of reminds her of their current situation that is in their secret relationship. First attempt at fluff. Yazffie fluff. For forgiven4ever.


Hello! I wanted to write a KadajxYuffiexYazoo love triangle but for now I settled down to write this. I was listening to this song and I thought it was suitable for Yazoo and Yuffie. This is inspired by **forgiven4ever**, who brought me to the abyss of this cute pairing! Damn you, you awesome authoress! Lol So anyways, this is kind of like a fanfiction to **A Remnant's Love by forgiven4ever**, only with a song. Kind of ironic if you ask me…

Any errors you see while reading, do let me know please!

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the song Hero by Miss Papaya.

Today on beautiful evening in an Inn in Kalm Town, Yuffie was bored to tears in the room as she sat on the bed moving her legs up and down individually, which she was watching in entertainment (added sarcasm). She was starting to get impatient with waiting this and waiting that: it has been over three weeks since she and her silver-haired lover last were together before he left to help Kadaj and Loz on their search to find 'Mother'. They kept together in contact throughout text messaging on their PHS but it wasn't same as being together physically as being in each other arms while watching the stars.

The couple was supposed to meet here tonight but since Yuffie isn't the waiting-with-patience type of person, that much explained where her impatience was coming from. And with boredom included, it wasn't helping either the situation much.

'_Must find something to do as he comes back… I wish he would hurry up-- I really miss him terribly so...I'll die if he doesn't come to me.' _Noticing that she was thinking the quotes from a random trashy romance novel, Yuffie proceeded to find something to help her to distract herself.

Not having much to do—although, calling her friends like Cloud and company on her PHS is a good idea…however, it was the bad idea ever: I mean she was secretly meeting up with the enemy, for Leviathan's sake! They didn't have to know that….Then again, it was tempting to tell Tifa of the secret affair like Gossiping OMG Girls on a sleepover night.

Afterwards, Yuffie sees a radio on a corner of the room. She shrugs: it wasn't a bad idea at all-- her PHSpod had no battery charge left, and she had left the wall charger back in Wutai. She stood up from the bed and turns it on, searching for songs to listen until she stopped on a specific channel, which the song aptly started playing its instrument:

**A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
****Oh oh oh  
A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
Wu-ah-ah-hero**

The song was too 'pink' for her taste… But then again, she decides to leave the song playing on the radio since she couldn't find anything else to listen (or to do for that matter).

**In the middle of the night  
My hero comes to rescue  
He's so fine  
I'm gonna make him mine  
He's sincere  
I know his heart is beating  
just for me  
only for me**

**But at the break of dawn  
He is gone  
The wind has carried him away  
But like a comet in the sky  
He will return  
Someday**

**You are my hero  
Ooo I love you  
And all I want to know  
Is if you love me too  
You are my hero  
Ooo I like you  
Oh won't you take me away  
and make my dreams come true**

**A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
Oh oh oh  
A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da**

Yuffie began to feel a little nostalgic as she listened quietly the lyrics: it was singing out how their relationship was after it started. At first, Yazoo had held her captured. Then over the time, as the two got to know each other during the hostage, the feelings began to blossom between them. He helped her escape from Kadaj; she couldn't think of not seeing him again and now the two are having secret revendouz in the middle of the night. And by dawn, he was gone…until the next meeting that is.

**He's my lover out of sight  
and he will come and save me  
I can feel  
His looks for me is real  
I doe-mon  
Its keeping me a-praying  
Don't let go  
Never let go**

**But at the break of dawn  
He is gone  
The wind has carried him away  
But like a comet in the sky  
He will return  
Someday**

**You are my hero  
Ooo I love you  
And all I want to know  
Is if you love me too  
You are my hero  
Ooo I like you  
Oh won't you take me away  
and make my dreams come true**

**A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
Oh oh oh  
A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da**

Yuffie was hundreds percent sure Yazoo loved her as she loved him back, and she can't imagine life without him or his handsome looks, his personality, his charm and politeness, his gunblade, his smirk, his impassive expression, his long silky silver hair, his smile, his green-mako cat eyes, his cold monotonous but attractive voice—well, his everything above else! She wasn't gonna let go of him…never in this lifetime.

She'll risk anything to be with Yazoo, even if it means lying to Cloud and her friends, give up being a Wutain heiress, trick Kadaj and Loz for eternity (even if Loz knows that detail but she didn't knew that), being Jenova's hated daughter-in-law and being Sephiroth's…sisterly remnant-in-law?

**You're my hero  
My one and only hero  
Wu-ah-ah-hero**

**You are my hero  
Ooo I love you  
And all I want to know  
Is if you love me too  
You are my hero  
Ooo I like you  
Oh won't you take me away  
and make my dreams come true**

**A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
Oh oh oh  
A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
Oh oh oh  
A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da  
Oh oh oh  
A la di da da  
You're my hero  
A la di da da**

**After the song** was over, the princess-nin gets up from the bed and goes over the radio to turn it off. She turns to the window's direction and sighs longing for her 'hero' return…

Just then, her wish came true: a pair of slender yet strong arms surrounds around Yuffie's waist. She immediately and turns around to none other than her hero himself. She throws her arms around his neck crush him to her body, inhaling his unique scent.

"Sorry if took longer, little one. But I'm here now to be with you until dawn…" Yazoo had leaned up to her ear to whisper those words.

"Yeah…" Yuffie smiled sadly as she hugged him dearly, "That's all that matters now."

After the two separated from the eternal hug, the Wutian princess spoke:

"Yazoo…?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know you are my hero?" She said with all her heart contempt, "I love you."

Yazoo gives her a genuine smile of his that it is only reserved to her because she was the first and only to be witness to see. He reaches one of his gloved hands to softly caress her right cheek. "I know. I love you too, little one."

And with that, Yazoo leans down to kiss her on the lips, the two sharing a sweet and blissful kiss. He would make most of tonight right before dawn breaks….and he would be gone with the wind.


End file.
